


Between Comets and Stars

by itsmepeterpan



Category: Kalex - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kalex, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Sister-Sister Relationship, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmepeterpan/pseuds/itsmepeterpan
Summary: "The spacecrafts with Kara and Kal weren’t the only ones to leave Krypton that day, there was one more that left as well, right after Clarke’s did, in a hope for more. It just happens that one took longer than the others."It's supposed to be a fanfic centered around family, love, and drama.





	1. She's here

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea running thru my mind for ages, so I decided to turn it into a fanfic, and here it is!
> 
> Also, you guys will notice that I added a lot of characters tags that aren't present in this first chapter, I just didn't want to keep adding it, so I put all of them at once, the next chapters will have mostly or all of them, so don't worry! 
> 
> And before anyone go jumping on my throat about Alex/Kara relationship, I'd like to point out first and foremost that it will be a Kalex fanfic, but there will be Sanvers and Supercorp at some point. Just have a little faith people! 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes made in the process of writing this.

                                                                       

 

 

“Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on. now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The sky was clear the night it happened, and somehow the city seemed to quiet down when the ship zoomed thru the air, there was little to no noise around, even if it was the middle of the night, it was like the whole moment was held in slow motion, kept it like a secret, with the knowledge that things were about to drastically change once again.  
  
  
  


That’s how Kara found herself fighting the sleep from her eyes just enough to get herself dressed in her suit, and the next thing she knows, she’s in the air, flying as fast as she can so she can meet the spacecraft just as it touches the ground. It doesn’t take long, not at all, not for the girl of steel, but the anxiety bubbling inside her as soon as she recognizes where the ship is from, is enough to drive her close to a panic attack. She doesn’t know what to think, not a first, there’s a million thoughts going thru her mind in that moment and none of them she can grasp for long.  
  
  


  
But the ship does touches the ground, seconds before her feet does, and in her mind she believes it came too fast and too soon, she can’t quite comprehend the fact that indeed it is a Kryptonian spaceship that landed in Earth soil, and in Kara’s mind, things are spinning in circles, and the only real thought that keeps popping like a flashlight is downright impossible, is the only one she never gave herself enough hope to believe it could happen one day, but right now it didn’t look all that impossible, not when there was in fact a ship from home just a few feet from where she was.  
  
  
  


So she does the only thing she can in that moment, she tries to quiet down her brain long enough to be able to act on it. And as close as she gets to spaceship, the more her hopes go up. She can’t frankly remember the last time she thought about it in the last few years, it probably started to slowly fade away the moment she heard the words “phantom zone” leave her cousin’s lips or the many years it took her to finish her journey to Earth, but she could pinpoint back to at least her first years of college, that was likely when she got herself too busy and the memories too painful, so she simply had let it go, like most things involving Krypton. She never even told anyone, not exactly, not her cousin, especially not Eliza and Jeremiah, she did remember sharing a few memories with Alex, once or twice, but not enough to leave a mark on it, she was sure of it, and it was Alex, there was nothing she could hide from her.  
  
  
  
There was so many feelings running around her heart and mind in that moment, that as soon as her hands touched the metal of the spaceship, she started to feel desperate. She didn’t know what she was desperate for and she didn’t know what she was going to do once she discovered who was sitting patiently inside, but it was her job to find out either way, and that’s what she was going to do.  
  
  


The loud gasp that came with the realization that she was right all along could have been heard for a mile away if she wasn’t a good distance away from anything remotely habitable or anyone awake that late in the night. She quickly crouched down, not giving much thought to anything other than the little girl that was no more than three years old sleeping peacefully in the middle of the seat, that looked way too big for such a tiny body, and as she brought her hand to touch a chubby cheek, the little girl’s eyes flew open and looked straight into Kara. There was a moment of confusion, then came the panic, and not long after it focused on somehow fear. But Kara was quick to remember the time it was her in there, and gently touched the toddler’s face, making her focus on her and her alone, and whispered calmly in kryptonese. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s me, it’s Kara, your big sister. I’m here, it’s okay, you’re safe now.” She whispered the same words again and again, until long after they left that ship, until it wasn’t necessary anymore, and her lost little sister didn’t need to hear them either.

  
  
The spacecrafts with Kara and Kal weren’t the only ones to leave Krypton that day, there was one more that left as well, right after Clarke’s did, in a hope for more. It just happens that one took longer than the others.

 

   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As soon as Kara woke up that morning she was quick to realize a few things. The first one being the weight of a tiny body lying on her, which wasn’t really a problem, she had been in this same position a handful of times thru the year, it had become such a normality that when in the rare occasions she would woke up alone in bed, she missed terribly. The second one she quickly figure it out as she touched the side of the bed and felt cold sheets instead of a warm body, a body that belonged to a certain brunette. That one was definetly weird, Alex never turned an opportunity to sleep in when she could, and she was absolutely sure it was Saturday, and both of them had in fact the day off. But the top of the cake would have to go to the third thing running thru her mind in that exact same moment. If someone had told the blonde woman that in the course of almost a year she would be handling an almost 4 year old toddler and she would be called “mommy” on a daily basis, she simply would not have believed, but more than that, she would be doing this whole parenting thing with Alex of all people, she would have definitely fighted the person saying those things. But here she was, doing exactly that. And to think that it all started because of a ship dropping on National City, and out of there came a small girl with little to no memory of a life in Krypton, except for Kara, that was the only thing the child remembered from the very start.

   
  


Blinking the rest of sleep out of her eyes, she was met with a face full of freckles and chubby cheeks so close up that it was like it was almost touching hers. Bright blue eyes watched the older woman’s face for any movement whatsoever. “It’s everything okay muchkin?” That was the first thing Kara asked just as she sat up in bed, bringing the currently child in her lap with her, and kissing the tip of a freckled nose. “Mornin’ mommy.” The child smiled wide, cuddling even farther into her mother’s chest, the action making the blonde woman smile just as big. The superhero touched the toddler’s face, brushing a few strands of hair out of the way, and kept the hand on a chubby cheek, caressing it gently. “Good morning, love bug. How did you sleep last night?” The girl shrugged in her monther’s side and looked up just slightly. “Momma kept me safe.” Kara giggled and kissed the small child’s forehead. “That’s really good sweetheart.” The woman squeezed the little girl against her and took a little hand in hers, she hated the fact that even though it’s been almost a year, Skye still had nightmares at night, sometimes worse than the ones she used to have, it was getting better day by day, but the anxiety certainly didn’t help. “And do you know where Alex is right now?” The blonde tickled the girl’s tummy, making her squirm and giggle loud. “Dat is a secret!” Skye touched her lips with a little finger making it look like she was keeping herself from talking. “Of course it is huh! Okay, come on, we need to start the day, and I think I might know where your mother went so early.” Kara picked the toddler up in her arms just as she started to get up, making sure both of them were ready by the time Alex come back home.

   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   
  


Alex looked at the watch in her wrist for the third time in the last five minutes, she was running late, she was sure of it. By this time, both her girls were probably already up and around the apartment by now. The brunette had mentioned to Kara the night before that they needed to start organizing everything for the surprise birthday party they were going to throw for Skye, it wasn’t going to be big but they needed to start planning and working on buying things soon. So that’s what she decided to do on this fine Saturday morning while her two favorite people slept in, but of course traffic was just making it that hard for her to go back home. She managed to get almost everything they would need for the party, with the exception of special napkins and the cake itself.

 

Just as she walked out of the elevator she could already hear loud laughter and running feet around the house. While she was out shopping for supplies, she managed to get a big box of donuts and two cups of hot chocolate as a treat for her kryptonians, knowing full well they would love it wholeheartedly.

 

The second she walked inside the apartment she was met with a complete chaos, there were bubbles everywhere, Alex was absolutely convinced of it, there was no other way to explain the scene right now other than with those exact words. The brunette was completely horrified, and right in the middle of the living room, Kara and Skye were in an intense battle with water guns and what she assumed was water and soap, because there were so many bubbles, and it kept multiplying fast. “Oh my God!” As soon as the words were out of Alex’s mouth, woman and child turned around quickly, looking as guilty as they could managed, which was not a whole lot to begin with. “I cannot believe this! I can’t never leave the two of you alone in the apartment!” The older woman finished saying just as she walked to the kitchen and placed the box and the cup holder in the counter.

 

Alex turned back around to look at two very guilty faces, and sighed loudly, she slowly made her way to the center of the room, with firm strides and a serious face. As mad as she was, she also couldn’t deny how amused the whole scene was, she lost count of how many similar situations she found herself and her girls in thru the past year, those two, she figured it out early on, were terrible troublemakers together and when they were alone, and it seemed they could never learn their lesson. “That’s it, no more guns for the two of you.” The brunette picked the guns from their hands, and looked sharply at them, shaking her head side to side negatively. Kara managed to at least look regretful in that moment, but the little toddler just seemed annoyed that her fun was interrupted. “Momma, you’re ruining my fun!” The child crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at her mother, which in response, made Kara snort loudly at Alex.

 

“You, young lady, and your partner in crime here, are ruining our apartment. And that’s not okay.” The brunnete said camly, trying to hide a smile from her face. People always seemed to think and often say that Skye was a miniature of Kara, since the child had dark blonde hair and bright azure eyes, and they weren’t wrong, for most part, the glasses definitely didn’t help, that was the one thing both women agreed early on, they didn’t want the toddler growing up with so many powers. But the tomboy fashion, strong personality and hard attitude was all Alex, and that was one thing she was proud of. The little kryptonian had a bit of both women, and they felt extremely happy about that. So when said attitude showed up in situations like this one, both parents couldn’t stop feeling the amusement that it came with it. The blonde woman shaked her head and tried to hide a wide smile with her hand, thinking the exact same thing as Alex was. “We sorry, can I play again now?” The cheeky child tried, looking at her mother with a smile. “You, are a troublemaker, that’s what you are.” Alex said as she dropped the guns at the couch, and jumped closer to the little girl, picking her up and tickling her sides until all she could hear was loud giggles. “And you Kara, I don’t know who is the worst influence between the two of you!” The older woman said while still holding a laughing child in her arms, but the smile on her face never faltered as the words were out. “What can I say, we like to have fun.” The blonde shrugged looking straight at Alex, and laughed loudly with the annoyed snort she received in response. “I’m sure you do, I think you’ll like it even more when you’re start cleaning up.” The loud groan that came instantly from the superhero was enough to make both Alex and Skye to laugh longely.

 

After they managed to clean up the whole living room, thankfully to Kara and her superspeed, they got around to eating donuts and drinking hot chocolate in the couch while watching cartoons and talking about everything and anything important. It was probably one of the things they loved the most, just hanging out together as a little family, being able to spend enough undisturbed time just the three of them. “Thanks for today.” Kara whispered with an adorably smile on her lips as she was looking directly at Alex, trying not to wake the toddler that napped peacefully in between them. “No need for thanks, you know that Kara.” The brunette smiled sweetly back, and brought her lips closer to the blonde’s face, kissing a cheek softly. Perfect day indeed.

 


	2. Always on the Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedtime routines is never easy in the Danvers house, but supermarket runs are always fun!
> 
> Or a lot of Alex and Skye moments with some really cute ones of Kalex together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so here it is a new chapter for all of you to enjoy, this one came rather easy.
> 
> Also, I will be posting new chapters once a week, probably every Friday, I just wanted to let y'all know. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes made in the process of writing this.

                                                         

 

 

“Call it love and devotion, call it the mom’s adoration, a special bond of creation. She tells him: Ooh love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love. I'm gonna give you all of my love, nobody matters like you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Come on, time to sleep.” Alex tried for what felt like the hundredth time that night, the toddler just didn't want to budge. “Just one more mommy!” Skye tried, still holding her mother’s shirt in her hand in a death grip. That was one of the things the child picked on just a few days after being on Earth, whenever it was time for bed or she needed a bit of comfort, a tiny hand inevitably managed to find its way to a shirt, holding it always made her feel safe, and to these day it still didn't change, the parents also thought it was a way the girl found to not let them leave, but they never really brought it up, it helped every time, so that was all that mattered to them.

 

“Skye, you're tired and it's late, no more story time, it’s sleep time.” The brunette kissed the child’s forehead and proceeded to kiss her little neck, trying to calm the child. “No momma, I’m no tired.” The words were said just as a tiny hand moved to rub tired eyes, which made the woman smile slightly, stubborn didn’t even started to cover it. “Yes kiddo, you are. Come on.” Alex made a mention to move out of the bed, but the chubby hand holding her shirt just grabbed harder, and bright blue eyes filled with tears. “Don’t leave momma!” The toddler’s little head shaked side to side, in a no motion, and a few tears were already rolling down her chubby cheeks. “Okay, okay, how about this, I’ll stay with you till you fall asleep, and then momma will leave alright?” The brunette settled herself back beside her daughter and pulled her closer, in no more than a second, the girl’s head was in the older woman’s chest, and the hand still held the shirt firmly between little fingers. Alex started humming quietly, massaging Skye’s head sweetly and playing with a few curls around her fingers. They were trying to make the almost four year old sleep in her own room by herself thru the night, but it was a daily struggle, more often than not, the child customarily found her way into their bed, it was always in the middle of the night, and neither parents had enough energy to move her back, so almost every morning, they all woke up mingled together and with a child either between them or lying down on them, so to say they were really trying to accomplish these new sleeping routine was an understanding.

 

It took another half an hour and a lot of humming, but eventually the toddler gave up the fight and let sleep take over, Alex sent a silently prayer to whatever God was out there that the kid would sleep peacefully tonight, and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, in case she would wake up again and call for her. Walking back to the living room, the brunette dropped face first in the couch, groaning loudly to herself, her body was exhausted, working and taking care of a kid was definitely a full time job. She turned around when she heard her phone ringing, quickly picking it up, and looking at the caller’s ID. She almost forgot Kara was out there tonight, fighting bad aliens and protecting the city, sometimes it still felt strange that she wasn’t out there, by the superhero’s side, helping when needed. But they couldn’t both be out there all the time, not anymore, they had a child to take care of now, so whenever Kara was in the field, Alex stayed home, and when they were both needed at the DEO, Skye usually stayed with a babysitter, or Lucy, or even Cat. Because yes, Cat Grant totally had a soft spot for the little girl. But tonight though, Kara was out there by herself, and that always made the older woman worry ten times worse, so as soon as she sees the name flash on her screen, she picks it up in no time and answers it, not even bothering with a hello. “Are you okay?” She can hear loud noises in the background, but she can’t make out the words. “Hey, I’m okay, not even a bruise. I’m coming home now, I’ll be there soon.” The superhero reassures calmly, knowing full well Alex needs it right now. “I’ll pick your favorite ice cream on the way.” Kara says with a full smile on her face, imagining that the brunette also needs it more than her right now, considering how’s bedtime in their house every night. “Just come home safe.” It’s the only answer the older woman can think of, because honestly, it’s the only thing that matters. They don’t talk much after that, both eager to be in the same room again, so they hang up quickly and go around on making that happen. For Alex, that means picking something good to watch on Netflix, and for Kara, it means buying ice cream and flying all the way back to the apartment.

 

“I’m glad you’re home.” Alex says with a sigh, turning from the tv to look at the blonde cuddled beside her on the couch, the adorably grin she receives back, she realizes quickly, was just what she needed all along. “She was difficult tonight?” The loud groan as an answer made the blonde woman chuckle quietly. “We fight aliens on a daily basis for crying out loud! I don’t know why she needs to fight sleep so damn hard.” The brunette throws her hands in the air, pulling a full laugh out of her companion now, but the annoyed grunt she gives as an answer to being laughed at, makes Kara double back in laughter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! But at least we know where she gets the stubborn attitude from.” The younger woman chokes the words out just as a cushion hits her directly in the face. “Humph! You’re lucky I love you.” Alex tells the woman as she crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks back at the tv. “Oh my God babe, if you could just look at yourself right now, is literally a big version of Skye!” The superhero points out with a finger to the way the agent’s is sitting at the moment and giggles again, but she doesn’t get a response, which just makes her laugh again.

 

Shaking her head, Kara moves closer to the older woman, and puts an arm around her waist, and before she settles her head in Alex’s shoulder, she kisses the spot below the brunette’s ear. “I’m sorry, but seriously? You can’t deny she’s just a mini version of you.” Alex’s sighs loudly, pretending to still be annoyed, and moves her head to the side, making eye contact with the blonde, her faces barely inches away. “You may have a point. May.” The answer comes with a shrug, and that is enough to make the blonde grin wide. “You know I’m right.” The superhero says, bringing her lips to the crook of Alex’s neck, leaving a small kiss there, which in turn makes the older woman shiver.

 

They stay like that for a while, just enjoying the silence and each other’s company, the tv more like background noise than anything else, it was just an excuse for a cuddle session, one they both needed more than anything. “Do you think she’ll actually sleep the whole night today?” Came the barely whispered words from Kara, the thought of a well slept night was definitely a hopeful wish for the two women, they didn’t get nearly enough of those these days. “That’s something I would really not mind.” Alex whispered back playinfully. Today had been a hard one, particularly because Skye didn’t sleep much the night before which meant neither women did either. They had to make a lot of changes along the way, adapting their lives to fit the little girl, it had been a long process, there were one too many bumps in the road, but eventually they managed to find a routine that fit all three of them, which meant some days Alex would go to work later than her usual time and other times Kara did, or sometimes one of them would leave early so they could be home on time to free the babysitter, it was always busy and they were always on the go, but they wouldn’t change what they had for nothing in the world. Although, they were looking forward for easier days, that’s what they were hoping for with Skye going to daycare most days of the week in just a short few months.

 

As soon as they got into bed, Alex hissed quietly, moving her foot up and down the blonde’s leg. “Jesus Kara, your feet is freezing.” The younger woman chuckled and pressed herself closer to the brunette, squeezing the hand that was resting on her stomach. “Shh Alex, sleep.” Kara whispered, trying not to disturb the peaceful of the night, the chilly weather making it that much easier for sleep to come. The agent gave a last grunt of annoyance, before settling on comfortable silence and giving in on sleep as well. Surprisingly, the next morning, they were the ones to wake a still very sleepy three year old, and not the other way around, happiness couldn’t even cover it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex zipped her coat shut and crouched down, bringing the grumpy child in front of her closer by the hand. “Don’t make that face at me, it’s not my fault.” The toddler was sporting a huge pout at the moment, not happy with the fact that she would have to wear too many warm clothes to go outside. “It’s itchy momma!” National City wasn’t known for cold harsh winters, but recently the cold air and hard wind was making it everyone doubt that statement. And even though the brunette knew the girl didn’t feel cold as everyone would normally do, she wasn’t about ready to deal with a sick three year old any time soon, that wasn’t fun, so that called for a lot of layers of clothes. “Well, just try not to think about it.” The agent placed the headphones in the child’s head, and cover it with a Mickey Mouse beanie, finishing her work with a scarf that matched the little girl’s boots. “All finished. You know the rules baby, always hold momma’s hand, and if the noises get too much, you’ll tell me and you and I will come home. Okay?” At first, when they didn’t have any devices to help them keep powers from showing up in the tiny child, everything became a huge problem. Luckly, Alex worked quick, and they managed to contain it within a few days after Skye was with them, but that meant that those first few days left a mark nonetheless, the little kryptonian developed a hard sensory overload and a really bad anxiety. It wasn’t as bad as it was a few months back, but they never knew when things could turn around, so they always had to be prepared for anything. “Kay’ momma! We go now?” The older woman smiled wide despite the fact that they would have to go out to the supermarket in the cold weather for Thanksgiving supplies. Kissing a chubby cheek, Alex got back up and picked her daughter’s hand in hers, pulling the child out of the house.

 

The brunette opened the back door of the car and picked the toddler out of her high-back booster, little arms immediately going around her mother’s neck. Alex closed the door and locked it, making the short walk from the SUV to the supermarket with Skye on her hip, that was one of the little girl’s favorite ways of being held, always have been. The agent grabbed a cart and moved along the course of the double doors, only putting the child down when they were safely inside, the older woman held the girl’s chin between her fingers, making shiny azure eyes look at her. “No running away and no walking too far from momma, remember?” Alex waited for the little girl to shake her head in understanding before releasing her daughter with a kiss in the forehead. They made their way between the first few aisles, the brunette mentally bringing the list her mother had texted her the day before with all the things they would need for the Thanksgiving dinner, picking the ingredients whenever they showed up in the shelves. The agent was so acquainted with shopping by now, that knowing where everything usually stayed was normal. Kara being banned from going grocery shopping after a few too many times of coming in and only buying junk food, certainly helped that to happen. “Can we get ice cream momma?” The excited toddler asked, pointing her little finger to the freezer, where all the different ice creams were held. “Only a small carton, you know grandma will be making your favorite pie. And don’t run!” The last part was said just as the cheeky three year old had started to run, which in turn made Skye stop abruptly and get back to simply speed walking, Alex thought it was the best she would get from her daughter, so she shaked her head laughing and went back to grabbing items.

 

The trip to the supermarket took a solid hour and a half, usually it wouldn’t take that long for Alex to find everything she would need, but most of those times, she didn’t have a toddler with her trying to run at every corner she looked. By the time they made it home, Kara was already there, walking out of the master bedroom with comfortable clothes, meaning she probably had just gotten home from work. “Mommy!” Came the excited squeal, followed by a loud thud of groceries hitting the floor and little steps running towards her other mother. “Hey munchkin!” That was the only thing the blonde woman managed to speak out before a small body made contact with her legs in full force. “Up mommy, up, please!” The superhero giggled loudly at her daughter’s antics, looking down at the little girl with rosy cheeks and arms up in the air. “Okay, okay.” The woman picked the child from the ground, and held her on a hip as she assaulted the girl’s face with kisses, while making sure to add a few tickles to the mix. “Alright you two, rap it up and come help me with the groceries, since a certain someone so kindly forgot she was helping her momma put them away.” Alex told the two kryptonians from the living room, pretending to be annoyed at the scene in front of her, smiling slightly when both woman and child made their way to her. “Hey, you.” The blonde woman kissed the agent’s cheek and smiled wide when the toddler in her hip said the same words and kissed the same cheek seconds after, making all three of them giggle loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are alwaaaaays appreciated!
> 
> The song I used for this one is called "Rockabye" from Clean Bandit feat. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie.


	3. First Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't never forget the firsts in your child's life. Thanksgiving just happens to be one of them.
> 
> Or the one where the Danvers have their first Thanksgiving with Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, third chapter is finally on, and it's the longest so far, I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes made in the process of writing this.

****

 

**“And when she wraps her hand around my finger, oh it puts a smile in my heart, everything becomes a little clearer, I realize what life is all about.”**

It was just supposed to be a quick run to the closest market to their apartment, they only needed special chocolate for the pies Eliza would be making when she arrived, that’s what they were going to do later that day anyway, pick her and Jeremiah from the airport. But a quick trip is never really only that with a toddler in tow. And well, Kara always has a really hard time saying no to her daughter, it’s a constantly fight of will, and she most definitely loses horribly every time. She never knew the power that puppy dog eyes possessed until bright blue eyes and a fierce pout was turned against her, from then on she knew she was a goner for that little girl. And now... Now they found themselves walking the streets of National City looking for a nice store that would sell them fake tattoos, because of course Skye thought that would a great idea. “It’s going to be so cool mommy!” The blonde woman chuckled softly, clearly the both of them had a really different definition of fun when it came to Alex figuring this whole thing out. “Your mother won’t find this exactly cool munchkin.” The small girl kept pulling her by the hand, walking a good few feet in front of her, lately she was doing really great about walking around with loud noises and big crowds, it made Kara so proud. “Slow down, we have time.” The child giggled and jumped back, getting closer to her mother, a second later small arms were lifted to the air as a way of asking to be picked up from the ground, the superhero smiled wide, bringing the toddler to her hip and tickling a tummy while filling chubby cheeks with kisses.

 

The store wasn’t packed, which Kara was very thankful for, as soon as they walked in, she let the little girl walk freely, trying to locate what she wanted. “Don’t run!” The superhero warned, knowing full well that Skye tended to do just that practically at every chance she got, she looked around, searching for the chocolate they would need, and keeping an eye on the little girl just a few aisles in front. “Dere’s! I found it!” The toddler screamed excited, forgetting the fact that she didn’t need to use her outside voice inside places, which made the blonde woman chuckled sightly, and walked to where her daughter was standing, little finger in the mid air, pointing to a top shelf. “Okay munchkin, but no need to scream remember?” The woman was well aware that the small kid still haven't managed to learn the right pronunciation of all words, but sometimes it was just too cute to correct it back, so she simply didn’t, letting the fact go with a wide smile to bright blue eyes and a face full of freckles all over. She picked the little package from where Skye was pointing it out and crouched down, holding between her fingers with a grin on her face. “Here. There you go. Now we just need to pay for it, and put it on your skin.” The child didn’t have to be told twice, picking her mother’s hand in hers and pulling her along to the front of the store, where they would be paying it.

 

It didn’t take them long to get back to the apartment, even with the chilly air outside and the rain threat looming around. Kara knew Alex was still at the DEO, putting a feel hours in the field as requested by J’onn, and that they would be meeting each other at the airport, so no one would be late to pick up Eliza and Jeremiah. Dropping the plastic bags to the floor, the blonde woman started pulling warm jackets, beanies and scarves from a very hyperactive and excited almost four year old. “Calm down, it’s not going anywhere.” The superhero laughed loudly as a determined toddler huffed and pushed her little glasses up her nose, looking straight at her mother’s eyes, and in that moment, it was quite clear from whom the child learned such ways. “Mommy! Come on! Let’s go to the chicken so I can get my tattoo!” Kara tried really hard not to laugh in that instant, but a chuckle still managed to make its way out of her, she couldn’t describe exactly how much she loved her child, but she did, tremendously. “It’s kitchen Monkey, to the kitchen, not chicken.” The woman corrected, knowing full well what the comeback would be, already waiting for it, even before small arms crossed in front of a chest and looked at her. “Yeah mommy, that’s what I meant.” The cheeky toddler grinned, and pulled her mother forward, almost speed walking to the kitchen counter, leaving just enough time for Kara to pick the grocery bag from the floor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They barely made it to the airport on time, Skye being way too stubborn and not wanting to put her warm clothes back on no matter what Kara told her, proclaiming it was itchy and she wouldn’t need them, it was basically the same story every time they needed to leave the house these days, but they eventually were able to make it, with five minutes to spare. Just as they walked to the correct gate to wait it out, the toddler spotted her other mother standing a good distance away, engrossed on her phone and not at all aware that they were already there, as she was typing to the blonde woman. “Momma!” The little girl yelled rather loudly, and stormed out, running the whole distance between the three of them, not caring to the fact that there were people all around and she could very possibly bump into someone. Alex managed to open her arms for impact just as a tiny body launched over her, picking the little girl easily and holding her on a hip, like she always did, and kissed chubby cheeks all over, making sure that the toddler couldn’t get away from her. “What did I tell you about running?” The older woman asked after a while, letting the toddler breathe, and smiled despite the fact that she was reprimanding her kid. “No running.” Skye told her mother with a pout on her lips, knowing full well that she was in trouble. The girl was exactly like the superhero in that aspect, never liking to be in trouble, but always being an ultimate troublemaker. “It’s okay kiddo, just try to remember that.” The little girl smiled wide to her mother and kissed her cheek, just as Kara found her way to them.

 

“Hey.” The blonde woman said while leaning in to kiss the brunette’s cheek and squeezing her upper arm. “Hey you.” Alex said between a smile, leaning just slightly into the superhero’s side, while still holding an agitated almost four year old in her arms. “So did she showed you already what I got her this afternoon?” The smart girl grinned at that, looking directly at her blonde mother, watching her blink an eye in her direction, and moving her arms up so Kara could managed to take the hoodie out of her, without having to leave the older woman’s arms. The fact that it took fifteen minutes for the toddler to give up the clothes fight and let the superhero put at least something close to warm on her wasn't past her just yet, but as soon as brown eyes found the heart tattoo with “mom” written in the middle in the little girl’s arm, it was totally worth it, the expression in Alex’s face was just priceless. “Look momma, look! I got a tattoo!” The older woman remembered how fascinated the toddler had been for tattoos after finding out Alex had one, and after seeing it, she couldn’t talk about anything else for days on end. “I can see it, it’s beautiful love bug, momma loved.” The agent kissed Skye’s arm and proceeded to kiss the tip of a tiny nose. Just as a voice filled the room with flight informations, the brunette’s hand found Kara’s, giving a firm squeeze of gratitude and pulling her closer, she kissed the blonde’s cheek as well.

 

They were able to chat a bit more between them, Kara filling the brunette in of what they had been doing in the afternoon, but not much longer after that, there were people walking out of the gate they were expecting Eliza and Jeremiah, and they had to make their way closer to the front, trying to spot the other two. Obviously Skye was the first one to see them, just as they walked out of the double doors with only two bags and a package, the little girl didn’t waste a second, making her way thru the crowd and getting to the grandparents. “Grandma! Grandpa!” The toddler screamed out when she reached both of them, throwing herself on Eliza’s arms with a loud giggle. “There it is, my favorite girl.” The scientist hugged the child closer to her and laughed as she heard an “Ouch” being said a few feet away from them, coming from a blonde woman that was currently sporting a pout on her face. Alex rolled her eyes and went to her father, hugging him close while trading a few small words with him. It didn’t take long after that for the whole group to make their way out of the airport and back to the apartment, with promises of a home cooked meal and lots of pies.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thanksgiving morning came way too early, Eliza had a tendency to wake everyone early on so they could all have a big breakfast together, and for the life of Alex, she just couldn’t understand that, nor did Skye, mother and daughter being extremely sleepyheads. But breakfast had been loud and with lots of food, there were chatter and laughs all around, it had been great. Soon after, all of them decided it was time to introduce the toddler to football, it was mainly Jeremiah, but everyone else just went with it, clearly it was important for the Big Grandpa, so they all got ready for the park in record time, even the little girl seemed excited to leave the house with way too many warm clothes, they were expecting the rest of the family group to get to the apartment much later anyway, it was the perfect way to kill a few hours doing something together.

 

There weren’t many people at the park that day, which it should be considered normal, it was Thanksgiving after all, Alex was the one leading the group thru the field park, wearing a simple blue shirt, jeans and a cap, dressed just like a player would, making everyone find it amusing. Kara wasn’t much of a player, she was never into sports growing up, she couldn’t really, so she never gave too much thought about it, but she tried making an effort that day, she wanted Skye to like it just as much as her adoptive father did. They made it to the middle of the field and not soon after the teams were made up, and of course the little girl chose her brunette mother and her grandpa as team members, making Elisa and the blonde superhero play together. They started slow, throwing the ball a couple times and letting the child adjust to the game and the rules, but more often than not, usually it ended up in someone running after the other, laughing loudly the whole time. “Come on Kara, stop ruining the game!” The competitive side of the agent showing up often and making everyone grin knowly, it was impossible not to. After a few hours of playing ball with each other, the adults decided to just sit in the grass and enjoy the early afternoon together while the small child runned around and played with herself, making all of them laugh often. “Momma come! I want you to put me upslide down, like you do it sometimes!” The brunette woman laughed and standed, walking to where the toddler was standing and picking her up in her arms, shaking her to the side a couple times. “Upside down dear, not upslide down.” Eliza corrected, just like any other time Skye got a word wrong, but it had hit deaf ears, mother and daughter already engrossed in each other and lost to the world, which brought a side smile from the blonde woman sitting beside the proud grandparents on the ground. It was a perfect day.

 

The whole gang managed to get to the apartment a good few hours after they had decided it was time to go home and start getting the dinner ready, it was late afternoon by the time they left the park, promising a cranky toddler they would be back again soon. Eliza was just finishing a few touches on the Thanksgiving dishes in the kitchen when the doorbell rang announcing an upcoming visitor. “Okay, let’s do this!” Kara walked in the room where her adoptive mother was just as the brunette opened the door with a very excited Skye behind her legs. Clark, Lois, Lucy, James and Winn came all together and were greeted with hugs and smiles from both mother and child, Skye wasting no time to throw herself at Lucy’s arms, clearly having a soft spot for her aunt. “Hey Smoochie.” Lucy said with a laugh, tickling the girl’s sides and making her giggle loudly. They all made their way around the apartment, the guys straight to the living room where Jeremiah was currently watching an old game play out on tv, and the women and toddler to the kitchen, where a grumpy superhero was trying to patiently wait for Eliza to let her cook the turkey with her heat vision.

 

“Seriously?! You stuffed the damn bird enough! Just please let me do this already!” They were all sitting around the kitchen, trying really hard not to laugh at the agitated blonde woman, but failing miserably at it. Kara was seated in front of the turkey with a lap full of a little kryptonian while Eliza finished the last touches on the food, shaking her head side to side and realizing how some things would never change. “Okay, okay, go ahead.” The scientist pulled her hands away, and made the motion for the superhero to go on, smiling wide when little hands clapped loudly to praise her blonde mother when she roasted the turkey in just a few seconds.

 

It didn’t take very long for everyone else to show up, J’onn and M’gann, Agent Vasquez and even Mon-El, the only ones missing was Cat and Carter, but they both had plans beforehand, so they couldn't make it, but they had promised a get together soon. After all the food had been put in the table and everyone was properly seated, they decided it would be really good to go around saying what everyone was thankful for, it had been a long year, a lot of things has happened since the last Thanksgiving together,  that was a tradition they were hoping to keep for as long as possible. “I’ll go first, if it helps.” Kara said looking around the room, and smiling slightly at each person at the table, taking just a few seconds longer on Alex and Skye. “I’m thankful for my family, my friends and for our tiny troublemaker. I can’t imagine our lives without her anymore.” The last part was more directed at the brunette across from her than anyone else, but everyone understood the sentiment just the same, the toddler had really changed everyone sitting at that table and in a very good way, so they all shared the same feelings regarding the little girl. “I go now! I’m thankful for the turkey!” The little kryptonian smiled cheekly at everyone in the room, making all of them laugh together, clearly the child was Kara’s, there was no doubt in that. Afterwards, when everyone had they’re turn saying what they were thankful for, dinner commenced, eating more than they could actually hold it in.

 

After dessert was past served and everyone was more than filled, they decided to sit around the living room with a fire on and spend some more time along each other, not ready to say goodnight, so the older ones had decided to sit in the couch and casually chat while watching the younger ones play board games around the coffee table. They had all decided on Candy Land after too many losses on I Spy Go Fish for the almost four year old toddler that was presently playing with them. They were all pretty sure that Skye has been cheating the whole time, but they had tried to let it go assuming it couldn’t be actually possible that a small child would cheat these easily. But that was until the little kryptonian did it again, and this time, not even trying to hide it, with a grin adorning her face the whole time, so Alex called her out on it, not accepting the behavior any longer. “I’m not cheating, I’m only helping myself win.” The toddler said innocently, making everyone in the room stop talking and look at her, not 5 seconds later, everybody burst out laughing, not actually believing the words that had just left the child’s mouth. “That’s your fault, she totally learned that from you.” Alex was the first one to recover from the laughter, and was quick to get a come back at Kara for Skye’s attitude at the moment. “Hey! No! Though you got to admit she’s right, if you really think about it I mean.” Everyone one in the room erupted in laughter again, just as Alex yelled an “KARA!” to the blonde woman, annoyed that the two kryptonians were just too much alike sometimes, the high five that came shortly didn’t help any.

 

That night they ended up cuddled up in the couch, there was not enough energy for them to walk back to the bedroom, Kara’s arm was draped around Alex waist, while a hand played with the blonde’s hair, they were watching an old movie on tv, and Skye slept peacefully in her room, too tired and too stuffed with pies to really stay awake any longer. “I can’t believe you thought our daughter how to cheat Kara.” The blonde woman grinned and kissed the brunette’s forehead as an answer, not quite believing Alex didn’t thought she actually wouldn’t. That night had been a really great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are alwaaaaays appreciated!
> 
> And the song I used for this one is called "In my Daughter's Eyes" from Martina McBride.


	4. Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that a year has gone by and a cheeky monkey is officially four years old!
> 
> Or the one where Kara and Alex plan a surprise birthday party for Skye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new chapter, a few hours early lol I tried making the paragraphs smaller so it's easier to read. I don't know if it worked, but let me know if you guys prefer it this way. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes made in the process of writing this.

 

**“With your loving, there ain’t nothing that I can’t adore, the way I’m running, with you, honey. I find it funny that you’re the only one I never looked for, there is something in your loving, that tears down my walls. You will only be eternally the one that I belong to.”**

Alex didn’t know why she woke up all of sudden at half past five in the morning, it was still dark outside, and she felt the chilly air around the room, she pulled the covers from a kryptonian thief and looked at the ceiling in their bedroom, desperately trying to go back to sleep, but after almost half an hour of no such luck, she decided that moving might be the right decision.  

 

She walked to her daughter’s room and opened the door slowly, just to check if the little girl was alright, it was routine by now, she always did that before heading to the shower every morning. She rested her body against the door and looked at the tiny body sleeping peacefully in the bed, she honestly couldn’t believe how far Skye had come since landing on Earth. After a few minutes of just watching, she decided to walk thru the room and pick the toddler in her arms, breathing in the baby smell that was always so calming, a few seconds after that she walked out, going back to the master bedroom where a blonde woman slept spread out in the bed. Shaking her head, she moved the superhero to the side with just one hand, and laid down again, this time with the child lying on her chest, Skye’s favorite way of sleeping.

 

They stayed like that for a long while, the brunette never moving once, comfortable with the weight of the little girl on her, she was so used to it by now that it was the constant normal. But after a few moments, Kara started to stir, turning around to face the older woman’s side, hiding her face in her pillow, as an attempt to escape from the waking world. But eventually the sleep started to fade, and she slowly opened her eyes, smiling instantly to the scene in front of her, there was nothing more beautiful than Alex and Skye cuddling together.

 

“I would feel left out, but you two are way too cute right now.” Kara grinned wide, just as a hand smacked her arm in retaliation of the teasing.

 

“Stop. I think I missed her in my sleep, so I went out and got her.” Alex said in her most serious voice, but even her couldn’t stop the smile from coming out on her face.

 

“Oh yeah, I can see that.” The blonde woman chuckled and moved closer, kissing a chubby cheek while pushing a few strands of hair out of the little girl’s eyes.

 

“Can you believe she’s four years old today and it’s been a year since she came to us?” The brunette whispered, while putting her chin against the toddler’s head, watching Kara closely.

 

The blonde woman smiled wider this time, moving so she could kiss the back of her daughter’s neck, carefully trying not to wake her up. “Do you remember the very first time you met her?” I think neither woman would ever forget that moment, it had been close to a week since the ship landed on Earth, and Kara was doing everything she could to keep the little girl safe, protected and comfortable. She didn’t realize that even though she was trying really hard to give all her attention to Skye, she also really needed help, but the blonde’s mind wasn’t exactly in the right place and telling Alex took longer than she meant too, it didn’t help that the brunette woman had been in a field mission out of National City at the time.

 

“Yeah...” The agent slowly breathed out, moving her hand up and down the toddler’s back, while watching the blonde woman play with the ends of her t-shirt. “She was always so scared back then, of people, of noises, every little thing. But not from me, not really.” Alex remembers that day like it had happened yesterday, she had been so excited to see Kara again, after so many days apart, but what she found was way more than she was anticipating for. She walked to a living room full of toys and clothes scattered around, little reminders of a little child everywhere, she looked at the superhero with a face full of confusion and questions that she didn’t even know where to begin.

 

It was during that night, while the girl of steel explained everything that happened while she was away, while Kara told her she was keeping the toddler, raising her like she was her own, that Alex decided in an impulse, that the blonde woman wouldn’t be doing this alone, she couldn’t. The brunette haven’t even seen the toddler yet, but she knew that she would do anything for that child, just like she did for a teenaged kryptonian once back in the past. It was in that moment, while both women talked, that they decided the best way to do this was if Alex moved in and parenting the small girl together would be the best road to go.

 

It had been a long hour of talking, trying to make decisions and adjust a few things that would accommodate all three of them, then Kara invited Alex to meet the toddler. The brunette was nervous, it wasn’t evident to everyone, but the blonde woman knew, because there was nothing she could hide from her. So with a firm squeeze of a hand and a reassuring smile, Kara tried to express everything she could without using words, before opening the door that separated them from the child and walked in, pulling the agent with her. The superhero crouched down, making eye contact with her daughter and kissing a freckled forehead. “Look baby, someone very special is here to meet you.” Kara pointed out to Alex, moving her hand in a come here motion, all the while smiling to the little girl.

 

Alex crouched down almost immediately, smiling sweetly at the apprehensive little girl, bright azure eyes taking in every inch of her face and every little detail possible of the brunette, it only took a few seconds but for Alex, it felt like a whole eternity held in a single moment, but eventually the small child smiled slightly. “You’re Alex.” It was the first thing the toddler thought of saying it, because she had seen pictures of the older woman practically everywhere in the apartment, and it was one of Kara’s favorite things to tell her.

 

“Yes Sweetheart, I’m Alex.” The agent said with a full smile now, closing the distance between the two of them, still just a bit hesitant, not wanting to spook the girl somehow.

 

“You wanna play?” The little girl moved her glasses up in her nose with a tiny hand, and crawled to Alex’s personal space, sitting as close as possible to the older woman, looking sideways to make sure that what she did was okay.

 

“Yeah, I would love to.” They had spent almost two hours of that night playing board games, getting comfortable with each other, and learning how to be three instead of just two. It took an hour to put Skye to bed that night, the toddler not wanting to part from her new favorite person so soon, but in the end they won, with a promise of more games with Alex in the next day, which was more than okay with the brunette. That night turned out to be one of the craziest she ever had, but also so much more than that, it had turned out be one of the best ones too.

 

“I still can’t believe you named her after me.” The brunette looked back at Kara, shaking her head lightly, trying not to wake the toddler in her arms. “I wasn’t even in the city when she landed here.”

 

“What?! I told you before, I really thought you guys should have something in common” The blonde woman shrugged and moved slowly up in the bed, dropping a kiss in the older woman’s cheek and grinning despite it all. “It fits, both of you.”

 

That was something Alex couldn’t really deny, everyone that knew them, always said the same thing, the name described both mother and child perfectly, because more ways than one, their personalities were sometimes one and the same, and the brunette secretly loved that, so no, she really couldn’t deny that. Skye Alexa was meant to be her miniature version from day one and she was totally okay with that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the afternoon, Alex took Skye for a light lunch, only the two of them, a mother and daughter moment, so Kara could get everything ready for the party in Cat’s penthouse. Most of everyone was already there, the whole group, the brunette’s parents, Clark and Lois, and everyone else important in the little girl’s life. It was also no surprise that the queen of media had suggested the party in her home, she loved the toddler and always tried to spend time with her now and then.

 

“Slow down Skye or you’re going to fall.” Warned Alex when she saw the little girl speed to the entrance of the park.

 

“I no running!” The cheeky little girl answered back just as quickly with a wide grin on her face and turning just slightly to look at her mother.

 

“And don’t get dirty, we have to go visit Aunty Cat later on!” The agent yelled loudly enough so the child would hear even though she was already half way thru the place.

 

For another hour or so Alex was able to keep her daughter entertained, answering silly questions and pushing her on the swings. Just as Skye started complaining she was hungry again her phone ringed, alerting her of a new text message, it was from Kara, letting her know they were clear and she could return with the little girl. “Okay kiddo, let’s go, your mom is waiting for us back at your aunt.” The brunette woman picked the child up in her arms and walked out of the park, in the direction of Cat’s home.

 

They had decided a few months ago, when discussing the toddler’s birthday that it would be nice to celebrate it with everyone that was involved with the child’s life in some way and that it would be really great to turn it into a surprise, since the small girl never had one. Cat Grant had suggested her penthouse as a location for the party one night during dinner with the Danvers after they told her about their plans, and from then on, things just escalated. And that’s how everyone found themselves in the large living room of the queen of media in a windy afternoon of December thirteen of that year. They were all scattered around, Cat was gracefully sitting at the white leather couch having a deep conversation with Eliza, Lucy, Agent Vasquez and M’gann while Lois and Carter were helping Kara finish a few little things around the table, mostly just keeping busy, and the guys – Clark, Winn, J’onn, Jeremiah and James – were talking loudly and watching a game in the big screen.

 

The whole living room was decorated with objects related to dinosaurs, which was one of the little girl’s favorite things, there was a large table in the left corner with a big [Tiranossauro ](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiranossauro)egg ornament that held a green number four right in the middle of it, there was two green coconut trees at each side of the egg and small dinosaur miniatures overspread all over the marble, the food was organized at both sides of the table and there was a large sign with wooden letters that said “#SKYESSAUROREX” in front of everything. Behind the huge marble there were a big backdrop of a forest, and the whole place had blue and green balloons with white dots. In the opposite side of the principal table, was a small one marble with just the cake, a three piece one, with greens, blues and oranges, holding a short Rex and a four candle in the center of the top piece. There was a huge wooden chest close to the couch where all the presents were being held, and there were mini dinosaurs all over the room.

 

A good half an hour after Kara had sent her text to alert Alex that everything was ready for the little girl, her phone ringed in her hand, letting the blonde woman know that she had received a message. Looking at it, she read the text that the brunette had sent her, telling her that they were almost at the elevator, so not seconds after she finished, she yelled at everyone, making all the loud noises and chatter in the room falter to a stop. As soon as the double doors of the elevator opened, showing a little girl full of clothes and red cheeks and a woman looking close to the same, the whole group of people screamed “SURPRISE” at the top of their lungs, holding big smiles and bright eyes, the whole thing instantly made the toddler stop on her tracks and bright azure eyes search the room, slowly turning the apprehension in the small girl’s face into a wide grin. “It’s a party for me!” The child ran full speed in the direction where her blonde mother stood, bumping into her legs just as the room laughed happily.

 

The party had been a success so far, they had played a lot of games, crafts and play dough being the top of the list and done it more than once, as requested of the birthday girl. They had just finished cutting slices of cake for everyone after singing the Happy Birthday song, Skye getting two-quarters of the cake, considering her kryptonian metabolism.

 

“Do you ever stop eating kiddo?” Lucy asked her goddaughter, looking amazed at how fast the cake in front of the toddler was being eaten.

 

“Yeah Aunty Lu, when I’m asleep.” The little girl grinned just as everyone in the room burst out laughing at the comment.

 

Clearly Lucy wasn’t expecting the comeback, because she was in the middle of drinking from her glass when the toddler answered her, making her choke on water and everyone in the room laugh harder.

 

“Maybe next time Luce, wait to drink it out.” Winn nicely told the woman after seeing that she had recovered from the fit of coughs that assaulted her a few moments ago, chuckling to himself.

 

“You think?!” The brunette woman told him with just a bit of annoyance, while rolling her eyes at the group.

 

After almost all the cake had been gone and everyone was full and satisfied, Kara had announced it was time for presents, so everyone had gathered back around the couch; Cat seated herself at a chair close by, with Carter at her feet, the birthday girl was in between Alex’s legs on the couch, while her blonde mother was seated at the brunette’s left side, so she could pick the gifts easily from the chest and give to the toddler’s eager hands. Eliza was at her daughter’s right side, with Jeremiah beside her, everyone else was either on the floor or in chairs around the room.

 

The first present to be opened was from “Grandma and Grandpa”; Kara had read the little tag for the little girl, giving it back to the impatient little hands afterwards. When all the paper had been torn apart and bright blue eyes found a complete science kit for kids, the squeal of delight that came from the child made everyone smile. “Thank you Grandma! Thank you Grandpa!”

 

Next came M’gann and Hank’s gift, which was an Animal Planet Dino Transport Playset and a Zing Wet Head Water Roulette Game, which made the blonde mother and daughter grin wide at the same time at the latter. “Thank you Grandpa Hank! Thank you GM!”

 

Afterwards was Lucy, James and Winn, they had decided to buy coordinated presents, the couple bought the child a PSP game system while the geek guy got the little girl five different games. All three of them received a big thank you and giant smiles from the toddler.

 

Agent Vasquez was next, and she had gifted the toddler with a small skateboard, that could be turned into a scooter and a set of knee and elbow pads from Paw Patrol, one of the little girl’s favorite cartoons, and a cool helmet. The child grinned the whole time while saying her thanks to the woman.

 

Clark and Lois gave Skye a complete Superman costume, which was very predictable, and made Kara groan the whole time the little girl took to say her thanks and smile to her uncle and aunt. Alex just kept helping her daughter open the presents and laugh now and then when someone did or said something funny, just enjoying the happiness of the toddler and the moment.

 

Cat Grant and Carter gifted the little girl with two huge sets of Star Wars Legos, something that the boy had introduced to the toddler just a few weeks prior and she had loved wholeheartedly. “Thank you Aunty Cat! Thank you Carter!” The child said while smiling wide and pushing her glasses up her nose.

 

There was only one more gift to be opened, and it was from Kara and Alex. The brunette hugged the toddler closer to her and whispered in her ear. “There’s one more Sweetheart, and it’s from Mommy and Momma.” The older woman pointed to the blonde woman, where she was pushing a huge package closer to the couch. “Come on, let’s take a look.” The agent said just as she placed the child on the floor and got up, holding Skye’s hand while walking to the gift.

 

Both women helped the toddler to torn up the wrapping paper so she could get a look at the gift sooner; doing a quick job at it, and soon Skye was met with a 14 inch Mickey Mouse bike. “It’s a bike!” The child squealed out, jumping in her brunette mother’s arms, kissing her cheek and getting out of her lap to do the exact same to Kara. “Thank you Mommy! Thank you Momma!” The small girl squeezed her mother’s neck and kissed her cheek.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They got home pretty late that night, leaving all the presents Skye got from her birthday on the car, not having enough energy to bring everything to the apartment at that hour, so they decided it was best to just go back for it in the next morning. Alex opened the door leaving enough space for Kara to walk in with a sleepy toddler in her arms, the child’s arms were hugging her mother’s neck and her little legs were hanging at each of the blonde sides. They went straight to the girl’s bedroom, making quick work of changing her in pajamas, the normality and routine making it that much easier for the women. “Did you have fun Munchkin?” The superhero asked after putting her daughter down on the bed and covering her properly, but the only answered she received was a shake of a tiny head and a whispered humming. The agent chuckled slightly and closed the distance between them, kissing a chubby cheek and a small nose. “Goodnight love bug, sleep tight and sweet dreams.” The older woman whispered slowly, waiting just a moment to make sure their daughter was already in dreamland before pulling the younger woman by the hand and out of the room, kissing a cheek just after the door was mostly closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are alwaaaaaays appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> The song I used for this one is called "Sweetest Devotion" from Adele.
> 
> Oh and so you guys know, the nickname Skye used to call M'gann, "GM", it's short for "Grandma M'gann", so she doesn't have to call both Eliza and M grandma. Okay bye!


	5. Second it’s always better!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite toddler Skyelar is ready for her first proper Christmas on Earth, and what better way than with the whole family around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, I'd like to apologise for taking this long to post a new chapter of this fic. There was two mainly reasons why I didn't, the most important one being that college was and still is kicking my ass and I've been really exhausted, and the second one is that it's been really hard to write about Supergirl right now, there's just so many things wrong going on, it's upsetting. But HERE IT IS! And I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Second, English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes made in the process of writing this.

“ **In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky, in my heart there'll always be a place for you. For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be.”**

 

The first time they had Christmas together as a family of three, it had been just a few days after she came to Earth, they had chosen on staying put, spending it just them, since the little girl wasn’t adjusted to life on this planet just yet, and every little thing was a trigger for the toddler. They hadn’t done much, only a simple dinner and movies with cuddles in the couch, small meaningful presents in the early morning, mostly just enjoying the time between them. This year though, they decided it was time to show their daughter what a really traditional Christmas really looked like in the Danvers household, so that meant travelling all the way to Midvale to spend it with a complete family.

 

Everything was packed, all the gifts were bought, and they were finally read to leave. All three of them were quite excited for a snowy Christmas this year, the only dreadful thing in their book was the travel itself, keeping a four year old entertained for hours in a car seat it was certainly impossible, but they might as well try, since flying wasn’t really in the picture for them.

 

They were outside their building, with everything packed in the car and ready to go, but both women couldn’t stop arguing about who would be driving up to the hometown. - Alex! I’m a good driver, I don’t know what you’re talking about! - The blonde held her ground, looking at the other woman with a serious face.

 

Kara, no. You really are not. And I intend on getting to mom in one piece, all of us. So… - The brunette extended her hand, wiggling her fingers in the blonde’s direction, trying not to laugh at how adorable Kara looked while trying to be stubborn.

 

The blonde huffed, shaking her hand in denial, but putting the keys in Alex’s awaiting hand anyway. Skye couldn’t stop laughing while looking between her mothers, making the brunette extend her hand for a high five, which in turn, made the blonde grunt and stick her tongue out to both her companions. - You suck Alex! - That had the exact opposite reaction to what Kara was hoping for, making the older woman choke on her laughter even more.

 

They did managed to stop bickering about driving arrangements long enough, Alex still amused with the whole thing though. The brunette picked the little girl in her arms, kissing chubby cheeks while bringing her to the car, so they could finally move along.

 

Moooooom! - Skye started to whine just as she was strapped in her car seat and both adults had fully accommodated in the front.

 

Whaaaaaat? - Alex mimicked her tiny toddler, holding out a chuckle and looking back to a squirming little blonde girl.

 

It’s itchy! – Skye kept pulling the straps away from her body, wiggling herself in the sit. – Why can’t I sit in mommie’s lap? – The blonde girl turned bright blue eyes at her mother’s and gave her best puppy dog eyes and pount she had to make a point.

 

Skye, you know the rules, you can’t sit up front with mommy, you’re too small, baby. - Kara said while bringing her hand to touch the little girl’s foot, smiling sideways and turning back in her sit. - Mommy is going to turn a movie on for you, okay?

 

The small child still grunted for a little while, but mostly it was just the anxiety of not being there yet. She fell asleep in the middle of the first movie Kara had putted on, making the adults in the car shake their heads and laugh at the situation.

 

Always stubborn this one. - Kara said while looking at the brunette beside her. - I can’t seem to know who she gets it from. - Chuckling in her seat, she moved to the side just as a hand slapped her arm.

 

Ha Ha Ha. You’re so funny Kara. - Alex grunted, never taking her eyes of the freeway.

 

They had to stop half way thru, because a squirming four year old needed a break and it was making it loudly clear by the tantrum she was throwing. Both mothers decided to let that slide, considering the little girl’s anxiety and her sensory overload. It didn’t take long for them to be back on the road though, but for the second part of the trip, Kara decided to sit in the back with Skye, hoping that would help a bit.

 

It had been night by the time they managed to get into town and in the Danvers driveway, Kara and Skye had fallen asleep someway an hour after they started driving again, the toddler in her lap and a blanket thrown on both of them.

 

Eliza was waiting for them outside with a wide smile and covered in warm clothes. Alex was the first one to get out of the car, closing the zipper of her winter jacket and opening the door for Kara, who barely managed to put a beanie in Skye’s head to try hiding from the cold before tiny arms went around her neck and a freckled face hided in her neck.

 

They walked the steps to Eliza, hugging her tight the best they could and walked inside, bringing only the necessary for the night, considering how exhausted they were from the day’s drive. Jeremiah was waiting for them just past the foyer, with warm mugs of hot chocolate for all of them, after hugging him hello, they all sat in the living room, where the fireplace was cracking with heat and they all had blankets around them.

 

Skye refused to go to sleep before her mothers, so she simply layed in Kara’s lap, drinking her cocoa and holding her mother’s shirt in her little hand, watching with fascination the lights from a few Christmas ornaments that were already around the room blink together.

 

They managed to catch up for a while, but the three travelers were tired and soon they were trying to blink sleep from their eyes. It didn’t take long for them to excuse themselves to bed with a promise of more talk in morning.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The next morning came with a lazy breakfast and spending time around the room organizing the tree decorations, it was Skye’s first time putting up the little ornaments, and Eliza insisted on recording the whole thing. With little screams of delight, and laughs all around from the adults, they managed to put everything in place, getting extra lights around the big tree, just because twinkling lights had fascinated the little girl the night before.

 

Snow started picking up that same morning, massive blizards had started all over the country, and the slick roads made it hard to leave the house, not that they really wanted to, they were pretty comfortable at home, enjoying their time together.

I love Christmas. - Kara said happily, from her position sitting cross legged on the floor, watching her daughter run around with presents to put under the tree. - We always have the best days here. - The blonde said, looking at her side, where Alex was sitting as well, with a warm mug of coffee in her hands, laughing at Skye’s ways of trying to be sneaky and take a look at the gifts.

 

Me too. - Alex said as she looked at Kara and bumped her shoulder into the other woman’s arm, smiling bright. The brunette left the mug she was holding in the table in front of her just in time to catch a running toddler pass by her, bringing the little girl closer to her body and smothering her with kisses all over her chubby cheeks.

 

Momma, what is called when someone doesn’t celebrate Christmas? - The little girl asked her brunette mother, but before Alex could answered, she slapped her forehead slightly and looked cheekly. - Oh yeah, harmonica! - That comment making everyone in the room erupt in laughter.

 

It’s Hanukkah, sweetheart. - Eliza being the grandmother she was, corrected the little girl with a sweet smile, shaking her head side to side.

 

Yeah, that’s what I said grandma! - The toddler rolled her eyes, giggling when her mother ticckled her sides.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dinner came sooner than they all realized, everything was ready and the table was filled with great food and people laughing and talking with each other. Hank, M’gann, Clark and Lois came to join them in the festivities, like it usually happened, and there’s the familiar of feeling of home and belonging, and everyone was feeling extremely happy.

 

Alex tried putting some green vegetables in Skye’s plate of food, frowning when the girl kept pushing her hand to the side. - No, thank you. - The little girl looked at her mother, trying to protect her food from bad greens. - Skye, you have to eat green veggies. No arguing. Or Santa won’t bring you gifts. - The little girl looked at the brunette with a full out pount, and huffed. - Vegetables are ruining my life! - The toddler crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Alex, which in turn made everyone in the room start laughing. - Sorry kiddo, but that’s how it goes. - Finally after a few more attempts, the child let it go, and the brunette dropped a few greens in her plate, kissing the top of her daughter’s head and sharing a knowing look across the table with Kara.

 

After everyone was fulled with good food, they all decided to get themselves comfortable in the living room, watching the lights in the tree change color and talk about everything and anything in particular. At some point during that time, everyone had excused themselves to bed, expecting a full day of activities and early hours the next day, leaving only Kara, Alex and little Skye cuddled together in the bigger couch.

 

Skye had whined that she was cold a hundred times before Kara finally decided to bring the toddler to her lap, holding her close to her chest, and singing camly in her ear, one of the only songs she remembered still from Krypton, and not soon after, the little girl drifted off to sleep.

 

The two mothers smiled at the little child, and cuddle closer together, deciding to move upstairs before one of them fall asleep as well. It didn’t take long for them to get under warm blankets and have fluffy pillows behind their heads, smiling at each other, they cuddled close again. - You’re freezing Alex! - Kara hissed, as their feet touched under the covers, making Alex giggle. - Not everyone can be as hot as you all the time Kara. - The brunette complained, bringing her body closer to the blonde’s one.

 

That may be true, but no one can be this cold either. - Kara said just as the brunette huffed, but letting Kara cuddle her closer either way. - Shh, just sleep now.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Christmas morning came with a toddler screaming her head off and jumping in between them, not caring at all that both women were sleeping before she ran into the room. - Morning Mommy! Morning Momma! It’s Christmas! And Santa brought me presents! - Alex covered her head with a pillow, grunting loudly.

 

Skye, inside voice when inside please! - The brunette said while putting a hand on the little girl’s waist, bringing her closer. - It’s early baby, how about we sleep for just another hour and then we can go open presents?

 

The toddler was not having any of that though, and she wiggled herself out of her mother’s arms and pulled the pillow out of the way, coming face to face with the brunette. - No! Come on momma! Mommy! - The child looked to the side, bringing a chubby hand to pull at her. Kara had stayed the entire time till now quiet, hoping the little girl would be convinced to at least a little more of sleep, but luck wasn’t really on their side today.

 

Baby, shhh. It’s too early, come here. - Kara turned her head to look at the clock, bright red numbers mocked her from the night stand. - Geez, it’s 5 am Skyelar, there’s no way we’re going downstairs right now. - The blonde pulled the little girl under the covers, and cuddled her in her chest. Skye tried pulling away from her mother’s grip, but Kara held her ground and started humming a song under her breath, soon making the toddler fall back asleep.

 

Thank you. - Alex grunted from her side of the bed, making the blonde woman chuckled lightly.

 

You’re welcome, but please go back to sleep, I’m not leaving this bed before 7 am. - Kara got comfortable at her side again, and grunted when Alex whispered “sleepyhead”, kicking the brunette’s foot with her own.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Winter had always been Kara’s favorite season of the year, there was something about the snow and hot cocoa with fluffy jumpers that amazed the blonde’s. After they exchanged presents and had breakfast, they decided to go sliding in the snow. They played for hours, coming inside only when the cold got too much and their cheeks were about to freeze. Game boards were taking out of shelves, and mugs of hot chocolate were passed on, and laugher and conversations adorned the Danver’s household that day. It had been a perfect way to spend the holiday, it had been a perfect Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are alwaaaaaays appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> The song I used for this one is called "There You'll Be" from Faith Hill.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you guys enjoy it, I'd like to know! Thank you! 
> 
> And the song I used for this one is called "You'll Be in My Heart" from Phil Collins.


End file.
